The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Cast *SpongeBob - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Patrick - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Squidward - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Mr. Krabs - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Plankton - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Karen - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Sandy - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Mrs. Puff - Gloria (Madagascar) *Pearl - Jewel (Rio) *Gary - Scrat (Ice Age) *King Neptune - King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Mindy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Squire - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Dennis - Soto (Ice Age) *Goofy Goober - Roger Rabbit *Waiter - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Lead Thug - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Tug Thugs - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Gas Station Hillbillies - King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar) *Boneyard Monster - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *The Cyclops - Genie Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *David Hasselhoff - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pirates - Suitors (Brave) *Phil - Sid (Ice Age) *Perch Perkins - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Royal Crown Polisher - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Jacker - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) *Old Lady - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Patchy - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) *Potty - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Fisherman - Grug (The Croods) *Real Boy Mr. Krabs - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Fish Cops - ZPD (Zootopia) *Siamese Twin Fish - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan; 1953) and Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Monsters - ??? *Townspeople Fish - Various Movie/TV Show Animals *Usher (after the end credits) - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) Gallery Tigger is telling the narrator he's the only one.jpg|Tigger (Animated) as SpongeBob Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (Animated) as Patrick Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Gary Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Squidward Tramp.jpg|Tramp (Animated) as Mr. Krabs Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Plankton Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Sandy Soto.png|Soto as Dennis King_Triton.jpg|King Triton as King Neptune Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Mindy Greatseb19.jpg|Sebastian as Squire Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Goofy Goober Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon (Animated) as The Waiter Parts: * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 1 - "Ah, the Sea" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 2 - "I'm Ready...Promotion" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 3 - Bless You Ariel/At the Roger Rabbit * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 4 - King Trition's Wrath * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 5 - Evil Plan Z * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 6 - The Thug Tug * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 7 - "All Hail Janja" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 8 - The Great Animal Chase/Just Kids * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 9 - "Now That We're Men" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 10 - "Bigger Boot!" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 11 - Shell City * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 12 - The Kronk/Ariel Stalls Triton/Tigger vs. Soto * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 13 - "Goofy Goober Rock" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 14 - "Hooray for Tigger" * The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie part 15 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoofs